


Can't get that song out of my head

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Earworm, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Raven gets a song stuck in her head thanks to Starfire.
Kudos: 4





	Can't get that song out of my head

Starfire was sleeping until she hears a voice singing a cheerful song.

"STARFIRE WHAT IS THIS!?"

Starfire said "Uh-oh?"

It was Raven

Raven now had messy black hair and bags under her eyes.

Raven said "It's that song I tried to get it out of my head and I can't think of it!"

Starfire plays a pitch pipe

Raven said "Don't you dare"

Starfire began to sing.

Raven covers her ears.

Raven got infected by the ear worm and joined in singing.

Starfire and Raven danced together.

The End


End file.
